fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Emblem: Blade of Undeath
Fire Emblem: Blade of Undeath is a Nintendo DS game in the Fire Emblem series. It is focused on the war of the Ephors empire against the Undead Army, and the team led by Prince Auav to stop it's rising. Plot The Undead Army, led by King Ursian the Lich (Undead wizard), is rising back after an age of peace, coming to steal the Blade of Undeath- the Fire Emblem, held in a keep in Fort Ephors. The king of the Ephors empire sends his son and his two best soldiers to take the Fire Emblem from the keep and leave it in the Celegrand empire, so the prince and his two allies must go and pass all the difficulties in order to save the empire. Characters *Prince Auav: The 15-years-old prince of the Ephors empire, sent by his father to bring the Fire Emblem, the Blade of Undeath, to the Celegrand empire where it will be safe. He has two young siblings: A sister, Siedar, and a brother, Ammys. *Darlann: Though 17-years-old, Darlann is an Elven paladin commander in the Ephors army, sent with Auav to the Celegrand empire. He lost his mother when he was 5 years old, and began training with the lance when he was 8. *Gamorak: A 23-years-old mage from Ephors. He is the captain of the Arcane Squad in the Ephors army, and he is very intelligent. He likes to think of Darlann as his meat-shield, and will do anything in order to stay alive. *Lokag: A 30-years-old primal guardian from the town of Primalstone, on the mountain pass between Ephors and Celegrand. He is connected to the mountains, and he knows each passage and cavern in there. *Thurin: A semi-dragon fighter, his age unknown. He comes from a far land of dragons, and joins the prince in order to stop the Undead Army, as undeath is the greatest danger in his land. *Raham: A 19-years-old cleric from Celegrand, Raham is the spiritual leader of his village. He joins the prince as a healer and a divine leader. *Porteus: A young nature mage, coming from a deep forest called Entgrove. Porteus is an Elf, and joins the prince after he saves her forest from the Undead Army. *Cuesta: A mercenary, traveling on battlefields to search for a master who will buy her service. She joins Auav while she is caught in a fight between him and bandits. *King Ursian the Lich: An undead wizard, leading an army of undead creatures in order to steal the Blade of Undeath. He is the main villain in the game, and he wields the secret tome of Erandil, the strongest necromantic magic ever known. *Gunsiik: A terrible monster-mage, who leads the Necrosquad of Ursain. He commands this squad from the Fortress of Mittirand in the Pyrcar empire, a forgotten empire that serves as a home to the Undead Army. *More to come... Chapters Chapters in Fire Emblem: Blade of Undeath Classes First Tier *Lord: Exclusive to Auav, the Lord can wield all Tomes and Swords (Like the Awakening Tactician). His promotions are Master Lord and King, promoted using the Dragon Book. *Cavalier: Characters who ride on horses and wield lances and swords. They have good speed and movement but lower defense. Their promotions are Paladin and Great Knight, promoted using a Knight Crest. *Mage: Characters who wield Elemental Tomes, but can also wield daggers. They have high magic and resistance but very low strength and low defense. Their promotions are Wizard and Warlock, promoted using a Magical Ring. *Fighter: Characters who fight on close combat using swords and axes. They have high strength and defense but low resistance. Their promotions are Barbarian and Hero, promoted using a Knight Crest. *Cleric: Divine characters who wield staves. They serve as healers and supporters until they are promoted. Their promotions are Paladin and Warpriest, promoted using a Holy Symbol. *Archer: Ranged characters who wield bows. They have high speed and skill, but low strength. Their promotions are Ranger and Hero, promoted using a Nature Mark. *Pegasus Rider: Characters who fly on Pegasi and wield lances. They have great speed and movement, and can also fly above water and gaps, but have low defense and strength and are vunlnerabe to any type of bow. Their promotions are Wyvern Knight and Pegasus Mage, promoting using a Hero Symbol. *Knight: Armored characters who wield swords or lances. They have really high defense and high strength, but very low speed and movement. Their promotions are Great Knight and Ranger, promoted using a Knight Crest. *Mercenary: Sellswords and other soldiers who wield swords only. They have high strength, speed and Charisma. Their promotions are Hero and Barbarian, promoted using a Hero Symbol. *Warden: Protectors of the nature, wielding tomes relevant to their natural affinity: Nature Tomes or Elemental Tomes and axes. Their promotions are Wizard and Barbarian, promoted using a Nature Mark. *Darkmage: Mages who wield Shadow Tomes, ang have very high magic and Charisma but, like mages, low defense. They, unlike mages, can't wield any weapon, so they have 0 strength. Their promotions are Warlock and Pegasus Mage, promoted using a Magical Ring. *Myrmidon: Swift killers and masters of the sword. They wield swords only, and they have very high speed and luck. Their favorite weapon type is a High-Crit one. Their promotions are Swordmaster and Rogue, promoted using a Hyperblade. *Thief: Quick characters, great at stealing items and sneaking. Their speed is very high, but they have low stregnth. Their weapons are swords, but they cannot gain Weapon Level with swords higher than C until they promote. Their promotions are Ranger and Rogue, promoted using a Hyperblade. *Soldier: Normal soldiers who wield Lances. They have high speed and stregnth but low Charisma. Their promotions are Hero and Lancelord, promoted using a Knight Crest. *More to come... Second Tier *Paladin: Divine heroes, who wield swords, axes, lances and Holy Tomes. Their defense, strength, magic, speed and movement are high, but their skill and resistance are low. Their promotions are Holy Defender and Divine Avenger, promoted using a Holy Symobol. *Hero: As their name suggests, Heroes are characters of good deeds. They wield swords and axes or bows. Only archers who promoted into Heroes wield bows and not axes. They have very good strength and Charisma. Their promotions are Avatar of Good and Weaponmaster, promoted using a Hero Symbol. *Ranger: Characters of the Wild who wield bows and lances. They have good strength and speed. Their promotions are Beastmaster and Scout, promoted using a Nature Mark. *Wizard: Masters of the magical Arcana who wield all Magical Tomes. They have the highest magic stat of all 2nd-tier classes, and also have very high resistance and speed. Their promotions are Battle Mage and Archmage, promoted using a Magical Ring. *Great Knight: Heavily armored cavaliers with great stregnth who wield swords and axes. They have medium speed and good defense. Their promotions are Warforged Rider and Great Cavalier, promoted using a Knight Crest. *Warlock: Mages with great Shadow power who wield Dark and Elemental Tomes and Staves. They have high magic and Charisma and good speed. Their promotions are Infernal, Star and Fey Pact promoted by creating this Pact. *Pegasus Mage: Mages who ride on Pegasi, wielding Dark Tomes, Holy Tomes and lances. Their movement, speed and magic are high. Their promotions are Wyvern Mage and Falcon Wizard, promoted using a Magical Ring. *King: Exclusive to Auav. Has really good stregnth and Charisma and wields swords, all Tomes and axes. His promotion is Epmeror, promoted using a Sacred Crown. Despite it's name, Auav retains his Prince title with this class. This promotion is suitable for those who trained Auav's sword Weapon Level. *Master Lord: Exclusive to Auav. Has really good magic, speed and Charisma. Wields swords, staves and all Tomes. His promotion is Emperor, promoted using a Sacred Crown. This promotion is suitable for those who trained Auav's Tome Weapon Level. *Rogue: Sneaky assassins and thieves that wield swords and bows. They have very high speed, skill and luck and high Charisma. Their promotions are Arch-Assassin and Trickster, promoted using a Hyperblade. *Lancelord: Masters of the Lance, the Lance-wielding partner of the Swordmaster. They have magnificent strength and skill. Their promotions are Javeliner and Spearlord, promoted using a Hero Symbol. *More to come... Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fire Emblem (series)